Viernes a la noche
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Camus y Milo siempre han sido increíblemente cercanos, mejores amigos y hay quienes jurarían que eran una pareja. Una noche saliendo con sus amigos deja más en claro este tipo de relación especial que poseen. Milo/Camus. AU.


Holi. Vengo con este fanfic en conmemoración del cumpleaños de Milo y en que ya era hora de que escribiera algo de él con Camus. No puede ser que tuviera tantas cosas raras y nada de ellos. Igual mi forma de acostumbrarme a los personajes es gradual. Primero voy escribiendo cosas bien básicas, después me pondré objetivos más complejos.

Este fanfic se me hace bonito, raro como todo lo que hago, pero bonito. Espero que lo disfruten. Aguante escorpio.

 **Saint Seiya** no me pertenece, es de Masami, Toei, etc.

* * *

—¿Y bien, Milo? —repitió el profesor—. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Una gota de sudor bajó por su frente. Milo tragó grueso mientras miraba a su profesor, quien impaciente esperaba que contestara. Claro, seguro en otras circunstancias podría responder fácilmente, pero justo este no era el mejor momento y su memoria lo estaba traicionando de la peor forma.

Llevaba quince minutos, tal vez veinte, parado delante de una clase de más treinta estudiantes dando una lección oral de geografía. Países del mundo y sus capitales. El profesor preguntaba por algún país o capital y el examinado tenía que contestar, además de ubicar el lugar en el mapa mundial gigante colgado de la pizarra. Milo había contestado lo mejor que pudo y casi no falló. Incluso se preparó para esa prueba, que era decisiva sobre la nota final que tendrían, pero la situación no ayudaba a recordar todo lo repasado. No tenía pánico de hablar en público, pero las miradas fijas de sus compañeros y la impaciencia del profesor le estaban cargando un peso especial encima, el cual le impedía recordar.

Miró al profesor un instante y luego su vista viajó un poco por el salón, tomándose un minuto para pensar. ¿Cuál era la pregunta que le había hecho? ¡Ah, sí! La capital de Costa Rica. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que la había estudiado, pero tenía el nombre de aquella ciudad perdido en su mente. Algo que empezaba con San, era... ¿San Salvador? No, muy largo. ¿San Martín? Parecido, pero no le sonaba. Estuvo a punto se entrar en pánico cuando su vista cayó en uno de sus compañeros en particular.

Camus lo miraba de forma exigente y firme, como si le dijera con los ojos "Anda dilo, esa la estudiamos", pero Milo no la recordaba. Ante esto, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para ayudarlo. Se aseguró de que el profesor no lo viera y nadie notara su gesto, alzó una mano hasta su rostro y se tocó la ceja, moviendo de forma imperceptible los labios. Milo vio todos esos gestos y se quedó pasmado.

¿Qué le decía? ¿Ceja? ¿Qué quería...? Y la respuesta le llegó enseguida a la mente.

—¡San Jocejas! —espetó completamente convencido y, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, sus compañeros comenzaron a reír.

Camus se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, con ganas de matar a su amigo por imbécil. Había inventado esa ayuda-memoria para que éste recordara esa capital, no para que lo usara de respuesta. Qué idiota despistado podía ser.

—¿Disculpe? —mencionó el profesor con una mirada seria. No le había causado la más mínima gracia.

—Quise decir San José, lo siento —dijo muy avergonzado como para ocultarlo.

—Bien, Milo, siéntate, estás aprobado —informó el hombre—, pero la próxima vez que uses una regla mnemotécnica asegúrate que sea con cuidado.

Milo dijo que sí, pero eso no le importó en absoluto. ¡Había pasado! Aunque con dificultad, pero lo logró. Mientras caminaba a su asiento le giñó un ojo a Camus y éste le sonrió un poco, ambos sintiéndose cómplices de una maldad. Tenía que agradecérselo después, si no fuera porque le ayudó a estudiar y porque le sopló esa respuesta, no habría aprobado. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, Camus siempre lo ayudaba o le pasaba las respuestas. Al menos era así desde que eran niños y ahora, cada vez más cerca de terminar la secundaria, seguía igual.

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos y, cuando la hora de salir llegó, se reunió con sus amigos.

—¡San Jocejas! —rió casi a carcajadas Kanon— ¡No pudiste haber dicho eso!

—Tú casi eructas la capital de Rumanía, hermanito —contraatacó su gemelo.

—Pero yo lo hice en casa y no delante de todos.

—Fue culpa de Camus —dijo Milo, señalando al nombrado a su lado—. El inventó a Jocejas.

—Para que lograras recordarlo —expuso disconforme—. La próxima vez lo pensaré antes de ayudarte a estudiar de nuevo.

—Vamos, ¿recién comenzó el fin de semana y ya están peleando? —Una voz diferente llamó su atención. Se trataban de Aioria, quien venía acompañado de Mu y Shaka—. Recuerden que hoy salimos.

Eso era cierto. Hacía bastante que no organizaban nada y no se veían más que en la escuela. Era viernes y tenían que aprovechar.

—No creo que pueda ir —expuso Camus.

—No puedes hacer eso, Milo no es nada sin ti y no habrá nadie que lo cuide si está muy tomado —bromeó Kanon, haciendo reír a los otros presentes.

Milo no dijo nada al respecto porque sabía que era verdad, Camus era una parte muy importante para él y no sabía decir cuán grande. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes y hasta brillosos. Sabía que su amigo podría tener problemas en casa si salía, pero no quería ir a divertirse sin él.

—Vamos, Camus —Aioria volvió a interceder para intentar convencerlo—. Ya está todo listo. Iremos a lo de Mu primero y luego salimos, después nos volvemos ahí a dormir.

—¿Arreglaste con tus padres eso? —preguntó Shaka a Mu, quien asintió al instante.

—Sí, ellos se irán por unos días de viaje así que no tienen problema en que usemos la casa —informó—, pero no destrocemos nada.

—Díselo a estos idiotas —continuó Saga— que la última vez por poco rompen la cama de Aioros.

—Oye, fue un accidente, no nuestra culpa —Aunque Kanon recordaba borroso ese momento, seguro estaba ebrio.

—Se tiraron todos juntos sobre la cama y casi se partió al medio.

Rieron un poco por aquella información, que pocos recordaban. Así fue que arreglaron encontrarse en unas horas en la casa de Mu. Milo llegó un poco más tarde de la hora pactada, pero no demasiado. Aioros fue quien le abrió la puerta y, luego de pasar, se deshizo de la mochila que cargaba en la espalda, la cual estaba bastante pesada.

No hizo falta que le preguntaran qué traía ahí. Sacó tres cervezas y se las pasó a su amigo para que las ponga a enfriar. Había tenido suerte de encontrarlas en su casa justo antes de irse. Seguramente su hermano mayor le mataría por tomarlas, pero luego intentaría zafarse de eso. Hoy tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Se adentró en la sala de la casa junto con Aioros. Ahí vio a una parte de sus amigos reunidos, a la mayoría. Aioria lo saludó y lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa, estaban jugando cartas. Saga y Kanon también lo saludaron, para luego ser el gemelo menor quien recogiera todas las cartas para mezclarlas e iniciar una nueva partida, con la excusa de la llegada de Milo. Para todos fue una suerte, porque Shaka era quien iba ganando.

Milo se sentó en medio de Aioros y Aioria, luego estaban Saga, Kanon, Shaka. No muy lejos de la esa habitación se encontraba otro grupo de personas, más concretamente en la cocina a una puerta de distancia. Mu discutía con Aldebarán y Shura para que las pizzas no se quemaran. Quizá lo más gracioso de la situación fue ver a Shura con un delantal con un dibujo caricaturesco de un torso musculoso y desnudo, el cual tenía la frase "Carne de la buena". ¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas tenían los padres de Mu? Nadie quería preguntar.

Repartieron la nueva baraja y, antes de que fuera su turno, un par de dudas lo aquejaron.

—¿Y el feo y su novia? —preguntó Milo. Nadie tuvo necesidad de aclaraciones, sabían perfectamente a quienes se referían.

—Afrodita me mandó un mensaje hace poco —contestó Aioria sin dejar de examinar sus cartas—. Dijo que vienen en un rato, están tratando de conseguir algo bueno para beber.

—Death Mask y sus contactos extraños —comentó Saga. No era la primera vez que oían de eso.

—Creo que tiene un primo o alguien que se lo facilita —dijo para luego tirar unas cartas. Era un juego raro el que compartían, pero ellos se habían acostumbrado a eso.

Milo asintió y trató de contenerse en preguntar por la otra persona que faltaba. No era necesario que se lo dijeran, Camus no estaba ahí. Disimuladamente, tomó su celular y se fijó a ver si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida, pero no fue así. ¿Será que no iba a venir? Una cierta de decepción le embargó al pensar en eso.

—Oye, tu turno —Kanon le llamó la atención y levantó la vista del celular—. Deja de pensar en tu novia y juega.

Pegó un respingo al oír eso y apretó las cartas en sus manos. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados al otro mientras hacía sus jugadas.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —repuso con una sonrisa petulante—. Nunca te preocupas por dónde está Saga, siempre lo tienes al lado.

—Error —espetó Saga observando concentrado las cartas sobre la mesa, pero sin perder pista a la conversación—. Él siempre está al lado mío.

—Ya quisieras, hermano —Le dio un golpe con el codo, el cual inmediatamente fue devuelto por su gemelo y así comenzaron una pequeña guerra, muy normal en ellos.

Mientras los gemelos discutía, el juego continuó su curso, pero Milo seguía pensativo. Quizá debería llamar a Camus, aunque sea para saber si iba a asistir. Sólo sería para confirmar. Sabía que la mamá de su amigo no estaba muy de acuerdo con que salga, y existía la posibilidad de que no la haya podido convencer. Milo no era la persona más convincente del mundo, pero un par de veces había logrado persuadir a la mujer en favor de Camus.

En ese instante, el turno de jugar fue de Shaka. Nadie sabía cómo hacía, pero ese chico siempre les tomaba la delantera, no importa qué jugaran.

—No te preocupes —mencionó mirando a Milo—. Camus hace un rato dijo que vendría más tarde.

Ante las palabras de Shaka, Milo sólo asintió y le agradeció con una sonrisa. Además de bueno con las cartas, también parecía tener increíbles poderes intuitivos o quizás él era muy obvio, tal vez ambas. Un alivio considerable le llenó de pronto y se relajó, concentrando su atención en el juego.

Pasaron un rato bromeado, se sirvieron algunas cervezas y ya cuando estuvieron por acabar esa ronda, se preguntaron cuánto faltaba para la cena.

—¡Oye, Shura! —gritó Aioros sin levantarse de la mesa—. ¿Cuánto falta?

—¡Si quieres saber ven a ayudar! —contestó y, en un descuido, se quemó con una bandeja caliente—. ¡Demonios, Mu!

—¡No fue mi culpa! —se defendió mientras pasaba un pedazo de pan por la salsa que prepararon.

—¡Deja de comerte todo!

—¡Cuidado con la pizza! —Aldebarán era el único que cocinaba de verdad, Mu más o menos ayudaba y Shura casi quema todo.

Después de un rato la comida llegó. Deliciosa y si muchos daños colaterales. Apenas comenzaron a comer cuando sus otros amigos llegaron.

—¡Llegó la fiesta! —gritó Death Mask mientras alzaba las bolsas de vaya a saber uno cuánto trajo de beber. Todos festejaron emocionados.

La mayoría tenía entre 16 y 17 años, así que era toda una travesía conseguir bebidas alcohólicas, pero se las ingeniaban bastante bien. Afrodita dejó todo en suelo, acomodándose el cabello. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había prestado a acompañar al otro a buscar las bebidas, eso pesaba demasiado en su opinión. Todos iban a terminar internados por tremendo coma alcohólico.

—¿Camus no vino? —preguntó Afrodita luego de saludar a todos los presentes.

—Aún no —contestó Milo, pensando que ya era demasiado tarde y su amigo no aparecía.

—Y yo que creí que seríamos los últimos y haríamos una entrada triunfal —dijo compartiendo una mirada con Death Mask—. No pensé que Camus fuera tan diva.

—Nunca tanto como tú —ironizó Kanon, pero Afrodita no se lo tomó mal.

—Eso jamás, cariño —Se corrió parte del cabello con gracia y sonrió.

Por más que dijeran esas cosas y creyeran que el otro muchacho no llegaría, sí lo hizo. Camus apareció cerca de las once de la noche, justo antes que empezaran con la parte importante: preparar tragos. Saga discutió con Kanon sobre el tema, por lo que terminaron haciendo un desastre en la cocina, pero eso no impidió que bebieran tragos frutales y finamente alcoholizados.

—¡Llegaste, Camus! —dijo Milo al abrir la puerta y verlo ahí.

—Sí, mi hermano me trajo —explicó entrado.

—Llegas en la mejor parte —le dijo sin poder evitar reír—. Kanon llenó el techo de la cocina con licuado de fresas y Mu casi lo mata. Deberías haberlo visto.

—¿Mu se enoja? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Creo —mencionó y miró el vaso que traía en la mano— o quizá lo aluciné porque estoy ebrio.

Y sí que lo estaba. No era el único. La gran mayoría estaban considerablemente _entonados_ , algunos más que otros. Aunque quizá lo que terminó de destruirlos fue cuando jugaron a hacer fondo blanco unas siete veces, con lo que sea que tuvieran para beber. Los que más tomaban casi siempre eran los mismos. Después estaban los que más resistencia tenía y lo que con dos vasos ya estaban en otra dimensión de la borrachera que se agarraban.

Afrodita no gustaba de ese tipo de juegos y poco tomaba, había escasos tragos que le gustaran, pero solían darle el gusto de prepararlos. Otro no muy afecto al alcohol era Camus, aunque había participado en uno de los juegos de fondo blanco, pero eso fue suficiente para marearlo tanto que no quiso jugar más. Shaka parecía estar siempre con el mismo vaso. Mu sorprendía a todos con su fuerte resistencia, no importaba cuánto tomara, siempre parecía estar increíblemente lúcido y hasta les ganaba a todos. Saga era un caso muy similar, aunque Kanon era el que lo arrastraba a participar, quien por cierto sí se encontraba bastante ebrio. Los demás eran los que peor estaban. Gritaban, reían y no se entendían la mitad de las cosas. Pusieron música y bailaron de la forma más descoordinada posible, algunos incluso cantaron muy desafinadamente.

Death Mask sacó a bailar a Afrodita, quien se sorprendió al ver que su amigo tenía mejores pasos borracho que sobrio, aunque se caía cada tanto. Los demás también acabaron imitando a sus amigos. Milo enseguida tomó a Camus para acercarlo a él. Lo abrazó de la cintura y colocó la cara en su cuello. No estaban bailando precisamente, de hecho ni se movían, sólo permanecieron así y Milo le hablaba de cosas bastante confusas. Camus ni siquiera se alteró por esto, le pareció bastante normal incluso, como al resto de sus amigos. Todos ahí estaban acostumbrados a cómo eran ese par, los mejores amigos y hasta casi novios. Aioria siempre los molestaba diciendo que les faltaba un poco más para ser una pareja de lesbianas. Esa broma, la cual divertía a todos, en cierta forma iba bastante en serio.

Camus también abrazó a Milo, más que nada por inercia, ya que estaba muy acostumbrado al contacto con él. Siempre solían abrazarse o incluso se tomaban de las manos en más de una ocasión. Para ellos eso era completamente normal, desde que eran niños se habían habituado a esto y las personas a su alrededor inevitablemente también.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos —susurró Milo muy cerca de su oído, con la voz algo temblorosa pero bastante clara.

—¿Eh? —pronunció, creyendo que tal vez había oído mal por el sonido alto de la música.

—Que nos casemos, ahora que es legal —reiteró—. Casarnos y tener un gato, puede llamarse Orfeo…

—¡No! —Camus se separó un poco para ver a Milo de frente, pero no se dejaron de abrazar. A veces pasaba que se decían esas cosas, pero en ese momento le resultó algo extraño. Era obvio que estaba considerablemente borracho ya.

—¿Quieres otro nombre? —Milo arqueó una ceja.

—No es eso…

—Me gustan los gatos negros, quiero que sea así —continuó hablando sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Milo, ¿no recuerdas lavar tu ropa siquiera y vas a tener un gato?

—Vamos a tener un gato —corrigió— y amaremos mucho al pequeño Orfeo.

Camus simplemente rodó los ojos. Sólo él se ponía a discutir con una persona borracha, era una pelea perdida desde el principio. Sin embargo, como Milo siempre decía bastantes estupideces sobrio era difícil notar la diferencia. Recordó que cuando eran niños también tuvieron una mascota juntos, aunque se trataba de un pichón de paloma que recogieron de la calle y curaron, luego tuvieron que volver a liberarlo por insistencia de sus padres.

—A ti también te voy a amar mucho —Milo junto su frente con la de Camus y se miraron a los ojos. Tampoco eso tenía nada de extraño, pero en ese instante lo sintió diferente, quizá por la forma en que su amigo lo miraba. Tan intenso se sintió ese momento que hasta creyó que su cara se estaba calentando.

—Ahh —Una exclamación te ternura fingida rompió su momento—. Nuestra pareja de novias se reconcilió.

—Tú tienes envidia porque Saga no te abraza —Milo echó enseguida a Kanon, pero terminaron discutiendo y a esa pelea acabaron sumándosele los demás.

Ya pasado un rato, decidieron que era momento de salir. También tenían pensado a qué discoteca ir, la única donde los dejaba pasar sin pedir identificaciones y era lo bastante buena para estar. Nuevamente, Milo se acercó a Camus y tomó su mano, como si fuera a perderlo o perderse él dentro de aquel antro, pero en realidad se trataba de un acto automático. Era algo extraño, como si no pudiera evitar entrelazar los dedos con los del otro cada vez que caminaban juntos. Más allá de éste detalle, acabaron perdiéndose en el establecimiento. Algunos fueron para un lado, otros para otro, pero siempre se mantenían inexplicablemente juntos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Milo estaba junto a Aioria conversando con unas señoritas que, suponían, serían bastante mayores que ellos. Su amigo no era capaz de unir dos palabras de lo ebrio que estaba, pero eso parecía divertir a las jóvenes. Aunque fueron Aioros y Shura quienes más carisma tuvieron esa noche para las conquistas. Mucho no estaba interesado en eso. En otras ocasiones, Milo no tenía problema en conseguir a alguien cuando salía, pero cuando iba acompañado de ciertos amigos no coqueteaba casi. Se trataba de algo que no podía evitar. Su atención estaba puesta en otro lugar.

Se paseó un poco solo por las instalaciones, estaba todo repleto de gente y, cuando encontró a quien buscaba, sonrió complacido. Camus estaba sentado charlando con Shaka, vaya a saber uno de qué, pero eso no le interesó. Se colocó al lado de su amigo y lo abrazó, sorprendiéndolo.

—Camus, te amo —Fue lo primero que dijo cuando el otro lo miró.

—¡Milo! —Intentó reprenderlo, pero eso no servía de nada.

—Es en serio, te amo —repitió— y quiero que nos casemos.

—Ya está en la etapa de borracho cariñoso —comentó Shaka casi riéndose—. En un rato le va agarrar el borracho triste y va a estar llorando junto a Aldebarán como siempre.

Tenía absoluta razón, Camus lo sabía, pero Milo no alcanzó a escuchar lo que el rubio dijo.

—También te quiero mucho, Shaka —le dijo cuando notó la presencia del otro—. Pero me voy a casar con Camus, lo lamento.

—Basta, Milo, es suficiente —Camus intentó liberarse de ese abrazo. Por más que había vivido varias veces la misma situación, hoy no se sentía de ánimos para aguantarlo.

—¿Por qué nunca me dices "Te amo"? —Esa pregunta dejó perplejo al otro, porque parecía que iba en serio, pero eso no se podía esperar de alguien tomado.

—¿Qué?

—Yo siempre te lo digo —continuó con cierta decepción. ¿Tan rápido estábamos llegando a la etapa del borracho triste?— y nunca me lo dijiste.

—No mientas —Estaba casi seguro que no era así.

—Anda, dilo.

—No.

—Sólo una vez, por favor.

Un suspiro exasperado salió de sus labios. ¿Por qué estaba soportando esto? Ah, claro, la amistad, aunque ya estaban rallando el ridículo. Camus miró al otro muchacho y agradeció la borrachera que tenía éste, además de la poca iluminación de ese lugar, para poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Yo también…

—¿Qué?

—… te amo.

Milo sonrió ampliamente y estuvo a punto de expresar lo feliz que se sentía al oírlo decir eso, pero algo lo detuvo. Sintió la necesidad de irse, pero no porque quisiera, sino porque le urgía conseguir un baño o donde sea para poder vomitar. Camus se quedó solo y desconcertado, ¿en qué momento Shaka se había marchado también? No le gustaba salir ni tomar ni ninguna de esas cosas, así que ¿por qué estaba ahí? La respuesta obviamente que era por sus amigos, más que nada por Milo, pero estaba considerando si tal vez debería irse.

Por su parte, Milo luego de devolver todo el contenido de su estómago, no recordaba dónde o sobre quién, salió fuera del establecimiento. Había varias personas ahí charlando en el frío de la noche. Se apoyó contra una pared y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Increíblemente, se sintió mejor y bastante más lúcido, aunque su estómago estuviese destruido.

—¿Estás bien, Milo? —Alzó la cabeza al oír cómo le llamaban y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Borreguito! —expresó al ver a Mu ahí y éste arqueó una ceja por el apodo—. ¿Dónde está el resto?

—Desperdigado —contestó—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Claro, estoy muy bien —aseguró con algo de dificultad—. Te puedo decir todas las capitales y _conjuncionarte_ las palabras que quieras.

—Bien —asintió sin tener idea de qué más hacer. Era claro que no estaba de lo mejor, pero tampoco se veía tan destruido. Al menos no estaba como Kanon, que casi se golpea con varios ahí afuera, si no hubieran estado él y Saga para detenerlo armaba terrible revuelta—. Nos iremos ahora, está a punto de amanecer.

—¿Eh? —Había entendido casi todas las palabras.

—Que nos iremos —dijo nuevamente—. Ve por Camus y nos vemos aquí afuera.

Mu no estaba seguro si era buena idea dejarlo solo, pero confiaba en que no pasaría nada. Aún tenía que ir por los demás y Milo no se veía en un estado tan terrible. Si no aparecían en un rato iría por ellos.

Cuando Milo entró nuevamente al bar lo vio distinto. Caminó por los alrededores y los ojos le dolieron. Ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Mu tenía razón, era hora de irse. Buscaría a Camus y saldría de ahí. Cuando divisó a su amigo lo encontró sentado en una mesa, pero con otras personas que nunca había visto. Hablaba animadamente con un pelirrojo que Milo le vio cara conocida, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de recordar. Se acercó sin prestar atención a esas personas y tomó la mano de Camus.

—Nos vamos —informó, aunque había surgido casi como una orden. En el instante que el otro muchacho lo vio y salió de su desconcierto, fue que habló.

—Estaba saludando —contestó y quiso soltarse de la mano del otro, pero no lo dejó—. Enseguida voy.

—No, vamos, nos están esperando —Dio un paso hacia atrás, para obligar a Camus a levantarse, pero mucho no funcionó.

—Bien —gruñó prácticamente—. Discúlpame, Surt, ya tengo que irme.

—Está bien, Camus. Fue agradable verte.

Por supuesto que a Milo la forma de sonreír de ese pelirrojo le molestó de una forma que no podía describir. Arrastró finalmente a Camus hasta la salida de la disco y sintió que la sangre le hervía. No supo si eran celos, el alcohol, todo junto o quizá más que eso.

—¿Y ése quién era? —espetó de mala forma.

—Sólo un viejo amigo —contestó sin darle mucha importancia. Tampoco le sorprendía esto, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

—¿Ah sí? No recuerdo que me hayas hablado de él —Probablemente sí lo haya hecho, pero no estaba en sus cabales para ponerse a hacer memoria.

—No tengo porque comentarte todo lo que hago —Las palabras frías de Camus prácticamente lo golpearon cuando éste las dijo.

—¡Está bien! —vociferó sin importarle quién lo escuchara—. ¡No me digas nada más! Mejor vete con él, ya que tan divertido estabas.

Camus no dijo nada ante esto. Sólo se miraron un momento, desafiantes. Admitía que Milo era bastante celoso en general, pero hoy el alcohol lo estaba potenciando un poco y quizá la relación de ambos también aumentaba esas reacciones. No pensó en eso aquel instante. Él tampoco estaba en sus completos cinco sentidos y la actitud que tomó su amigo le molestó.

—¿Doctor Smith y señora están peleando de nuevo? —La voz de Saga rompió el ambiente, quien traía a un casi desmayado Kanon a cuestas.

Notaron la presencia de sus amigos, quienes probablemente estaban observando la discusión hacía rato. No era extraño ver a la parejita peleando, ni siquiera se preocupaban por esto, ya luego se reconciliarían, aunque admitían que hoy había sido fuerte.

Se fueron en grupos separados de nuevo a la casa de Mu. Milo llegó junto a Aioros, Shura y Aldebarán; habían sido los últimos en llegar a la casa. Mu les abrió la puerta, quien estaba con Saga y Shaka tomando un café. Porque además de resistencia para el alcohol también eran los que más aguantaban el sueño. Seguramente no eran humanos. Ya cada uno sabía cómo acomodarse por suerte. La casa de Mu era increíblemente grande. Tenía dos pisos, como cuatro dormitorios y motones de colchones que podían usar. Aunque por la cantidad de personas que eran muchos tenían que dormir juntos.

Mu le dijo a Milo que podía usar su cama, que él dormiría con Saga y Shaka en la cama de sus padres, ya que éstos no estaban. No dijo nada más y se despidió de todos. Se sentía demasiado destruido como para charlar. Sólo tomó increíbles cantidades de agua y se fue a dormir. Pasó al baño antes para quitarse el amargo sabor de boca y se despojó de su camisa cuando entró al cuarto, quedándose sólo con el pantalón para dormir. Vio en un colchón junto a la cama a Death Mask y Afrodita durmiendo profundamente, aunque el primero estaba roncando y babeándole el pelo, cosa que seguramente molestaría en la mañana al otro muchacho. Kanon estaba en un colchón junto a ellos, muerto y dudaban que fuera a levantarse antes de las cinco de la tarde. Milo dirigió sus pasos a la cama, esquivando a sus amigos y cuando llegó al lecho vio que estaba ocupado. No supo si Mu lo hizo a propósito o no sabía que Camus se había acostado primero ahí.

No le dio importancia a esto. Estaba muy cansado como para razonar o darle más fundamentos a su enojo. Se colocó junto al otro, ambos dándose la espalda. La cama era bastante pequeña para los dos, de sólo una plaza, pero Camus estaba ocupando la exacta mitad, no supo si era porque éste se había dormido así o sabía que acabaría acostándose a su lado. No creyó que fuera eso último, aunque tampoco era raro que durmieran juntos. De hecho siempre era así las veces en que se quedaban en alguna casa ajena.

Pasaron un par de minutos donde permaneció quieto y mágicamente el sueño se le esfumó. Milo se sintió frustrado por esto, porque hacía unos segundos estaba a punto de morirse del cansancio. Miró un poco entre la oscuridad de la habitación y se preguntó si Camus estaría dormido. Realmente ya no se sentía enojado, quizá porque la borrachera se le bajó de forma considerable y veía las cosas con un poco más de claridad. La verdad era que no le gustaba que la gente que no conocía se acercara a Camus en general, pero ese pelirrojo le dio bastante mala espina, aunque sabía que había actuado como un tonto. Esperaba que el otro lo perdonara en la mañana. Sin embargo, no se sintió capaz de esperar hasta despertar.

Milo se giró en su lugar y observó entre la penumbra cómo Camus le daba la espalda aún. Pasó los brazos por la cintura de éste y se pegó a su cuerpo. Le gustaba abrazarlo y más dormir así. Camus era muy cómodo a su parecer.

—Camus —le llamó en pequeños susurros—. Camus, ¿estás despierto?

No obtuvo respuesta ni siquiera sintió un movimiento del otro. Sólo los ronquidos de Death Mask y balbuceos esporádicos de Kanon llenaron el ambiente. Milo no se explicó por qué, pero le pareció que el otro no dormía.

—Camus… Camus —Alzó la voz un poquito más, por las dudas—. ¡Camus!

—¿Qué? —contestó exasperado. Claro que no estaba durmiendo, pero tampoco quería hablarle. Aunque la insistencia había sido más fuerte.

—Lo siento —espetó repentinamente. Camus se tensó un poco al oír aquello, pero no se giró para verlo—. Sé que fui un estúpido y no actué bien, pero la idea que alguien sea más importante me da rabia.

Lo dijo, ya estaba. Tenía que sacarlo de su sistema antes que se perdiera para siempre. Eso era algo que lo preocupaba constantemente. Milo tenía un orgullo y un ego bastante elevados, por lo que deseaba ser el mejor, sobre todo para Camus. Su mejor amigo y la primera opción, detestaba pensar que otro pudiera ocupar ese lugar que, sin dudas, no le correspondía a nadie más que a él.

Camus se mordió los labios un segundo y sintió como sus barreras descendían. Cualquier enojo que conservara hasta el momento se había esfumado con aquellas palabras. Quizás una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Milo era que, a pesar de que éste fuera una persona orgullosa, no tenía problemas es admitir sus errores o disculparse cuando lo creía preciso. Además de que era muy directo y siempre iba al grano con cualquier asunto en general. Se sintió un poco más aliviado porque no le gustaba estar en malos términos con él. Sin Milo sentía que una parte importante de su ser estaba ausente.

—También lo siento —pronunció simplemente. No sabía qué más decir. Tampoco había dicho cosas agradables, las cuales sabía que hirieron a su amigo, pero esperaba que también lo hubiese perdonado.

—Camus —Aquel nombre le salió sin motivo alguno y una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Se sentía contento de una forma que no podía detallar. Como si ahora pudiera volver a estar en paz consigo mismo.

Abrazó un poco más a su amigo y, en un arrebato del momento, le besó el cuello. No una, sino varias veces. Un estremecimiento invadió el cuerpo de Camus y calló un quejido que quiso salir huyendo de su garganta. Se volteó para quedar frente a Milo y, a pesar de la oscuridad, ambos distinguieron sus rostros sin ningún problema. Sin sentir ninguna pena, se acercaron para compartir un beso. No era la primera vez que lo hacían ni dudaban que fuese la última, incluso habían compartido el primer beso en la niñez. Después de todo ellos era como una pareja, sólo que no se daban ese título por vaya a saber uno qué motivo.

Milo le acarició la espalda y apretó un poco la ropa que le cubría sin dejar de besarle. Quizás esas cosas no eran las adecuadas porque estaban en la casa de un amigo, pero no habían sido capaces de evitarlo. Camus llevó las manos al rostro Milo y sintió cómo su lengua chocaba cada vez con más ánimo contra la de éste. El sabor que tenía ese beso era único, posiblemente por la reciente reconciliación. Se dejaron llevar más de la cuenta tal vez. Tanto así que Milo acabó sobre Camus, con sus cuerpos pegados y éste abrazándole por el cuello. No era el momento, pero sin dudas había muchas ganas, las cuales eran bastante difíciles de controlar. Volvió a besarle el cuello con más hambre de la que hubiese esperando y Camus se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla para no expeler ningún sonido. Le acarició la espalda desnuda, dejando viajar sus manos por aquel cuerpo que conocía perfectamente y acabó enredando los dedos en el cabello alborotado cuando sintió que el otro le hincaba los dientes en la piel.

—Milo… —dijo entre suspiros sin poder evitarlo. Hubiera preferido que no fuera así, pero Milo parecía entenderle a la perfección.

—Ya sé, aquí no —expuso separándose un poco y Camus lo miró asombrado. Era eso justamente lo que quería decir y no fue capaz. A veces le parecía muy sorprendente la forma en que Milo lo conocía, casi podía leerlo como un libro abierto. A decir verdad, Milo odiaba esa frase, más que nada por la cantidad de veces que la había oído de parte de ese muchacho.

Se acomodaron nuevamente en la cama y compartieron el sueño entre abrazos. No era el momento evidentemente, aunque Camus sospechaba que Milo no hubiera tenido problemas en hacerlo de todos modos sin importarle dónde estuvieran o que sus amigos se encontraran durmiendo ahí en el piso. Las horas pasaron rápidas y despertaron al mediodía. Para sorpresa de ambos, fueron los últimos en levantarse. Cuando bajaron oyeron a sus amigos reunidos compartiendo una especie de desayuno/almuerzo en la cocina.

—Y estaban así _mmmh mmh_ —Cuando entraron, vieron a Death Mask que se abrazaba a sí mismo y hacía sonidos de besos grotescos, escena que no entendieron en un principio.

—Hablando de los tórtolos —comentó Shaka con una sonrisita tomando un poco de su café.

Cuando Milo y Camus entendieron que se referían a ellos las caras se les pusieron rojas. Así que sí los oyeron. Al parecer los otros no habían estado tan dormidos y aprovecharon para contar el chisme a los demás. No era problema tampoco, sus amigos sabían qué tipo de relación tenían ellos, pero eso no significaba que les diera menos pena. Se acomodaron en la mesa, sin decir nada más.

—Mu, ¿me haces…? —Y antes que Milo terminara la frase, el café apareció delante de sus ojos. Todo perfecto y espumoso, como si hubiera sido bendecido por los dioses. Miró con ojos brillantes a su amigo, casi sin poder creerlo—. Te quiero.

Había dicho eso casi sin pensarlo y el otro sólo le sonrió. No pudo probar el café porque al instante una mirada pesada le atacó. Camus lo observaba con ganas de querer atravesarle y escuchó a un par de los muchachos haciendo coros de fondo, como si fuera a haber pelea.

—¿Qué? —se atajó enseguida—. ¡Es Mu!

—Yo que tú lo mato, Camus —sugirió Saga untando una tostada.

—¡No le des ideas, idiota!

—¡Cállense! —espetó Kanon sin poder aguantar los gritos y volvió a pegar la cabeza contra la mesa—. Nunca más salgo.

—Esa no te la crees ni tú.

—Te odio, Saga.

—Es como un "Te amo" en forma de resaca —Todos rieron por ese comentario, hecho por Aioros.

Milo observó a Camus y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. También era bastante celoso, aunque se negara a mostrarlo y era, en cierta forma, divertido verlo así. Por debajo de la mesa, entrelazó su mano con la del otro y sintió cómo sus dedos se amoldaban perfectamente. En definitiva, no deseaba soltarlo nunca.

* * *

Este es el momento de aclarar aclaraciones tontas(?)

Primero que nada, pido una disculpa a la gente de Costa Rica por ese comienzo. No va con intenciones de ofender a nadie. En realidad, está basado en un hecho verídico, que le ocurrió a una amiga mía en un examen oral hace ya varios años y me pareció gracioso empezar así.

No sé ustedes, pero yo me imaginaba a Kardia y Dégel como esos hermanos mayores que mencionaron, y a Shion y Dohko como los padres ausentes de Mu. Mis fanfics se parecen mucho entre ellos y hasta podrían entrar en el mismo universo alterno que les invento.

Creo que todos han experimentado eso de tener una amistad muy cercana, hasta el punto de que los demás los ven casi enamorados. Algunos realmente lo están y otros son sólo amigos muy cercanos. Aquí Milo y Camus cruzaron esa línea evidentemente, pero yo creo que ellos serían así de cercanos. Es super difícil hacer un fanfic con los personajes del clásico, espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y nos vemos la próxima.

Besitos!


End file.
